legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S6 P11/Transcript
(Jason is seen unconscious on a fleshy bed-like surface before he begins to awaken) Jason: *Groans*....Huh? (Jason looks around to find the other members of Team Ace and JNPR lying around unconscious as well) Jason: Nn, what...? (Jason sits up) Jason: G-Guys? You awake? Nora: *Groans* Head hurts.... Henry: Oh my god, I feel like crap... (Soon all of them slowly get up or sit up) Jin: The hell is going on? Jason: I....think we lost. Jin: Lost?? Jason: *Nods* Jin: Wait... Devon: Guys, look. (The group looks at the cell door and notices they seem to be in a dark and flesh covered dungeon) Jin:..... Nora: Hey! My weapon is gone! Ren: Mine to. Jaune: W-What's going on? Devon: I think we're still in the nest... Henry: That's right... The Grimm came back right after...... Jason: Blake..... Henry: Right..... (Jason puts his hand on the cloth covering his injured eye) Jason: Nn... Nora: *Comes over* Are you okay? Jason: Y-Yeah... It still hurts though... Nora: Hm.... Jason:...... (Jason tears up a bit and smiles) Jason: My mom's gonna kill me huh...? Jin: No she's not gonna kill you. Henry: She's gonna kill US though that's for sure. Devon: Yeah. We promised her son wouldn't get hurt when he joined the team. Nora: Well, if you guys get him that prosthetic eye and not tell her about it, she won't find out right? Devon: True. Jin: But that's the problem. (Jin grabs onto the bars) Jin: How are we gonna get him another eye if we're trapped in here?? Jason: The Defenders have to be coming up with a plan. Devon: If they made it out of Atlas that is. (The group the looks around in silence before the scene cuts back to the Defenders all trying to come up with a plan) Alex: Hmm.... Miles: Should we try and get an army on our side? Blake H: I don't think I can get an army for this one guys. Miles: Oh.... Blake H:.... Erin: *Sigh* This is so stressful... Emily: Tell me about it. Zulu: We need a way to save the others and beat back Strong's army... Nova: Hmm... Hey guys. I had a thought. Jack: What is it Nova? Nova: What if I teleport myself and Blake into Strong's throne room? Alex: Huh? Nova: I mean it's the easiest path ain't it? Blake H: Hmm, yeah that is true. Erin: Wait hold up how will this help? Nova: Think about it: If I get Blake in the throne room, he can fight Strong, beat him, and when he beats him, his army will have no choice but to retreat. Alex: Hmm.... Blake H: It's our best shot guys. Alex: Well, if you insist. Erin: Just BE careful Blake. Blake H: I already died once Erin. I don't plan on doing it again. But if this is a trap, we go to plan B. You guys go in and kick they're asses. Yang: I can get behind that. Blake H: And I'll call you if we need to go that way. Alex: Right. Nova: Well, let's get going then Blake. Blake H: Right. Head to the nest guys. Hopefully when you get there, it'll be mine again. Alex: Alright. Erin: We'll be waiting! (Blake nods. He goes over to Nova who puts his hand on his shoulder and they teleport. Scene goes to the throne of the Remnant nest) Nova: Welp. We're here. Blake H: Yeah. We are. ???: Well, well, well. (The two look to see Strong, sitting on the throne along with a company of Grimm with him) Strong: I'm surprised to see you again boss. Blake H: Strong.... Strong: So what's the plan here? You gonna save those idiots you call friends? Let out those weaklings you call soldiers? Put that weakling Pete in charge again? Oh and I see you brought that little piss stain teleporting friend of yours to. Nova: Okay that's just rude. Strong: But hey, I brought some friends of my own. (Blake looks at the Grimm which growl at him) Blake H:.... (Blake looks back at Strong) Blake H: You think those things scare me? Strong: No I don't. Nova: Blake... Blake H: Alright. Then allow me to ask. What did you do with Pete? Strong: Oh don't worry about him. I'm gonna take my time ripping him to pieces after I'm done with you. Blake H: You forget I kicked your ass before. Strong: You forget you're all alone now. Its just you, versus me and my guys. And tonight we are gonna eat on a God's corpse. HAVE AT HIM BOYS!! (The Grimm roar and charge toward Blake) Nova: Here they come! Blake H: Oh is that a fact Strong? (Blake creates a blade of light) Blake H: Guess again. (Blake easily slices through the Grimm, killing them) Nova: Whoa! Strong: !! NO!! Blake H: NOW YOUR MINE!! (Blake thrust forward but Strong grabs his arm to stop him) Blake H: !! Strong: EAT THE FLOOR!! (Strong lifts Blake up and slams him on the ground) Blake H: GNN!!! Nova: BLAKE!!! Strong: Now who's the weaker one here Hendricks?! (Strong then chucks Blake into a wall. Nova watches but then notices a near by door. He sees something in it. He sees Strong is distracted and makes a run for it) Blake H: Nn.. Strong: Come on then! Get up and fight me! You know how much I LOVE a good fight! Blake H: I know that... (Blake stands up and raises his fists) Blake H: You just caught me off guard is all. Strong: Come on then! Show me what you got! (Blake yells and charges. He throws a punch combo that Strong blocks before he slams Blake into the ground) Strong: Like eating the ground Hendricks?! GOOD!! (Strong stomps on Blake) Blake H: *Coughs up blood* Nn.... Strong: Now you're DONE FOR!! (Strong creates a blade arm prepares to thrust forward) ???: BLAAAAAAAAAKE!!! (Before Strong could kill Blake, he is suddenly struck from behind, knocking him down. It is Pete who does the deed) Strong: GRAH! HEY! WHO LET YOU OUT OF YOUR CAGE!!? Nova: *Pops up* Hi! Blake H: *Gasp* Pete! Pete: Get up Blake! We need to finish him! Blake H:* Shakes his head* Right! (Blake gets up as Strong charges. Blake fires a beam of light at Strong pushing him back and damaging him) Strong: D-DAMN IT! It wasn't suppose to go this way! But mark my words "God of Light" I'll be back!! (Strong suddenly throws something on the ground and vanishes in a puff of smoke) Pete: Phew. Blake H: Did, did he just ninja smoke bomb out of the nest? Nova: Looks like it. Kinda cool. Blake H:... I'll figure that out later. But first: Pete are- (Pete rushes up and hugs Blake) Blake H: ! Pete?? Pete: I knew you weren't dead Blake! Blake H: Uhhh, yeah. I'm alive man. Pete: I'm so glad... *Tears up a little* I'm so happy you're here. Blake H:.. *Hugs Pete* Me too Pete. (Pete soon lets go of Blake) Nova: Sooo, no Plan B? Blake H: Nope. Nova: Got it. I'll go alert the others to go home. (Nova teleports away) Blake H: So Pete, you okay with being Alpha again? Pete: Honestly? I'd rather stay by your side and help you on your journey. But I guess this nest does need someone to run things, and I'm starting to get use to things. Blake H: So that's a yes? Pete: It is. Blake H: Great! Pete: *Smile* Blake H: So uhh, you wouldn't happen to know where my friends are being held do you? Pete: Follow me. (Blake nods as Pete leads him toward the dungeon. It then cuts to Team Ace and Team JNPR inside their cell) Jin: *Sigh* Jason: Well this is boring. Devon: Prison's never fun man. Henry: Guess so. Jason: *Sigh* Blake H: *Voice* Guys! (Blake runs up to the door) Jason: *Gasp* Blake! Blake H: You're all alright! Jin: Of course we are! Nora: You'd think these guys would try to hurt us? Blake H: Well they won't now! I just made Strong retreat from the nest! It's back in Pete's hands! Nora: I knew you could do it Blake! Blake H: Thanks! Now let's get you guys outta here! (Blake blasts the lock off the door) Devon: Alright! Jaune: Say, why didn't you guys use those Spirits to break us out? Team Ace:.......................... Jason: We are so stupid. Henry: Guess we're used to having our powers sapped when we get captured. Jin: Bad habit man. Blake H: Well come on, let's get you guys home! Henry: Right! Blake H: You gonna be okay on your own Pete? Pete: I'm sure now that I'm Alpha again, the Targhul here should return to our command. Blake H: Well okay! You have fun man! Pete: Will do. Goodbye! (Blake and the others run off) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts